Unlikely Savior
by Lurid Pixie
Summary: Ever wonder why Lockhart spent so much time with Harry? m/m situations


Unlikely Savior  
By: Lord Xing  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Romance/AU  
Slash  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: R  
Archive: Ask before you take.  
Feedback: Yes, of course!  
Story blurb: Ever wonder why Lockhart spent so much time around Harry?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any variations/continuations of the books/movies/shows/cartoons/games, and I don't own the characters. I am not making money off of this, or any other, fanfiction in any way, shape or form.  
  
Warnings: male/male situations, alternate universe, possible OOCness, short, one-shot, attempted rape  
  
Lockhart smiled, and shut the door when Harry came into his office.  
  
"Um...Professor Lockhart..." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows, wondering why Lockhart felt such a need to shut the door. There was...something strange about Lockhart's smile this time, too...  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry..." Lockhart said, shaking his head.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Was he going to get another lecture on why giving out signed photos was bad at his "stage" of fame?  
  
"Don't you think I KNOW how you've been looking at me? How you've been talking about me to your friends? The way you've been trying to be like me? The way you've been trying to impress me? I've noticed all those things, and a lot more. I know you swoon over me, and tell your friends how incredible I am. I know that the only reason you've been getting into trouble is because you want to be like me, and you want to impress me." Lockhart said.  
  
"Professor..." Harry started, wanting to protest. The nerve of this guy! He really DID think the world revolved around him, didn't he??  
  
"Oh, now, Harry, don't say anything. I know what you're going through! I know it's not easy to resist me. I'm good looking, charming, brave. I've been around the world. Believe me, I understand! Everyone feels the same way about me. You aren't alone!" Lockhart assured, moving closer to Harry.  
  
Harry was slightly torn. He knew that this was not normal behavior of a teacher toward a student. It looked as though Lockhart was trying to back him up to the desk. And, it was working, because Harry wanted to keep himself away from Lockhart. Sure, Harry could run around the room, or use his wand, but...at the same time he wasn't certain if he could. He wasn't in danger of dying and neither was anybody else, not by this, anyway. So, if there was nothing dire, then why risk it? Really, it would just be Lockhart's word against his...there were no witnesses, no proof. And, it was more likely, he figured, that they'd believe a teacher, rather than a student. Wasn't it?  
  
"Harry, you don't have to pretend. I already know. You want me. All my fans do. It's alright, really. You're my favorite student, so I'll give you what you want. You've just go to stay in one place long enough. Don't be shy!" Lockhart said, moving closer.  
  
Harry had already been close to the desk and with one more step closer from Lockhart, Harry was pressed up against the desk. A few more steps from Lockhart, and Harry was half lying back on the desk. Maybe, he could twist around and climb over the desk?  
  
No, too late, Lockhart was right there, now. He pinned Harry down and tried to wrestle off Harry's pants at the same time, Harry yelling for him to stop.  
  
"Be quiet. I realize you want to shout how happy you are, but you have to think. Somebody might hear you." Lockhart said, a bit too gleefully.  
  
"No! Stop! P-professor, no! Please!" Harry tried to think of a spell, but his mind wouldn't work right. Had Lockhart been right? Had he been asking for this without realizing it? NO! It couldn't be! Lockhart was just making it up, like he had to have made everything else up!  
  
"Harry, you don't have to deny how you feel..." Lockhart said, managing to, even though Harry still wouldn't be still for an instant, get Harry's pants undone.  
  
At that precise moment, the door opened, or rather was swung open, and a suspicious...and then angry...Professor Snape was standing in the doorway, taking in the scene with a calm eye.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Snape asked, coolly.  
  
"Nothing, Severus, I'm just teaching Harry, here, something he hasn't had a chance to learn yet." Lockhart said, smiling.  
  
"Do I look stupid to you, Lockhart?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"No, of course not." Lockhart said, as if Snape was acting like a normal person that had seen nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Seducing a student is against the rules. Dumbledore will hear about this." Snape said, eyes narrowing even more and a cruel smirk playing across his features. He would obviously have fun tearing up Lockhart's reputation.  
  
"Yes, well, I've got something to do. Sorry, we couldn't continue, Harry. Maybe later." Lockhart leaves the room in a hurry.  
  
Snape watches the door for a moment, before turning to look at Harry, who was trying to fix himself so that nobody could tell by outward appearance what had just happened.  
  
"Are you alright?" Snape asked, much more gently than anybody had ever heard him speak to Harry before.  
  
"I'm fine, Severus." Harry assured him, going over to Snape and putting his arms around him...one hand straying to Snape's ass.  
  
"Not yet...I've already told you, we could do that all you wanted after you've graduated from Hogwarts." Snape reminded. He was glad, though, that Harry didn't seem too upset about what had happened. He was just glad that he'd happened by the room and heard Harry's yelling.  
  
"I know." Harry said, sighing.  
  
"Go on back to your House. I'll make sure that Lockhart doesn't do that to you again. Or to any other student." Snape said, leaving the room.  
  
Harry left the room behind him.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know. This wasn't that great of a fanfic. My main problem was with Snape and Harry's dialogue together. At least that's where I experienced dissatisfaction. *sigh* Oh well. Hopefully, its still good enough to read. ^_^ 


End file.
